


Shinya's Snack

by Dromaka



Category: Mogeko, Mogeko Castle, funamusea
Genre: Gore, Hard vore, Vore, Yandere, Yandere Shinya, You've been warned, this is very gore heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka
Summary: Hakanai has been getting very close to Yonaka.  Shinya can't have that.





	Shinya's Snack

Hakanai awoke to a strange room, filled with stale air and an old, buzzing lightbulb. She attempted to sit up, but found her arms bound by thick leather straps, and looking down found her legs were as well. She heard the sound of a knife scrapping against a wall behind her, and felt the blood drain from her face. She'd be ok, right? Maybe it was someone coming to save her!! Then, he stepped forwards, and she sighed with relief. It was just Shinya! Yonaka always said he was nice, so it'd be fine, right? She'd be fr--

STAB.

Her train of thought was cut off as the knife entered her chest, slicing through her clothes and into her flesh. She screamed, and he grinned, his eyes filled with pure evil as he pulled his knife back, and stripped her off, carefully removing her clothes and setting them aside. He sliced along her sleeves, and folded up her clothing, ignoring her screams and gasps, struggling for breath. He returned, and slipped a finger into the wound, teasing it open before gliding his knife over her stomach.

"Yonaka is always talking about you, you know? She's mine. I can't have you taking her. So, I'll have to take you~" He grinned that awful grin as he said this, his knife grazing over her skin before it suddenly cut into her skin, slicing off some of her flesh.

She screamed as he sliced it free from her, before he raised it to his mouth, biting through it in one clean chomp, eating upon her flesh. She began to cry, from pain and terror, and this only seemed to entice him more, causing him to reach in with just his hand, tearing a chunk of her free and forcing it into his mouth. All pretenses of grace and sensibility he had before gone, he began to tear chunks from her as she gasped for breath, before passing out from the pain. Her screams finally silenced, he feasted upon her guts, losing himself as he devoured her.

A time later, though he couldn't say how long, he came back to himself. He sighed, looking down at himself and stripping off his top, shaking his head as he folded up his clothes, setting them aside to wash later. He looked over at the body, before shrugging and taking his clothes upstairs. He could always finish it off later.


End file.
